


we love you

by glassieispog



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Small transphobia, Trans Male Character, pnsfw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassieispog/pseuds/glassieispog
Summary: tubbo has a date with fundy and eret but his parents will not let him go without putting a dress and make up onorfundy and eret praise their little bee
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	we love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a kinda vent fic ? cw for dysphoria, transphobia 
> 
> eret, fundy and tubbo are all boyfriends oh yes

Tubbo was holding the tight clothes that his mother had given him with disgust, he didn't want to wear that to go out, he didn't feel safe in clothes like that. His grip grew stronger from the hatred he felt at being forced to put on that garment, if he didn't he couldn't get out.

In a hurry he put it on and instantly began to feel bad, he didn't like the way it looked. His curves were very noticeable and he exposed a lot (although that was not a big problem for Tubbo), the real problem was that he looked very 'feminine'. He sighed with no other choice and left his room with his head looking down.

His mother took him by the wrist walking towards the bathroom and without asking anything she began to order him to close his eyes, or press his lips together. He felt much worse now and if he didn't want to ruin the makeup and show himself weak in front of his mother he would have to swallow his tears.

Before they take him to the cafeteria where Fundy and Eret were waiting for him, he saw himself in the mirror and gasped, he didn't like the way he was dressed. He tried to adjust the skirt of his dress by pulling it down but there wasn't much to do.

He went to the car where his parents were waiting for him and got inside the vehicle without saying anything.

...

Minutes later they had arrived where the appointment would take place and he got out of his parents' car and then headed inside, he hated all the looks that were on him and as soon as he noticed his red-haired boyfriend he approached with rapid steps.

Fundy noticed him too, and he seemed surprised by what he was wearing, when Tubbo sat down next to the older one he let out a few tears that ran off his makeup.

The redhead acted as fast as he could and hugged the boy while stroking his hair and whispering praises, he was not going to tell him that he looked good since Tubbo clearly didnt like it, but he told him that everything was fine and that he would tell Eret to bring some of the clothes (from Tubbo) that he kept at home for 'emergencies'.

After a few minutes of comforting the brunette, he took his cell phone and sent a message to his partner to bring a change of clothes for the little one.

...

The store bell rang and a tall brunette was seen who approached the table where the teenager was wiping his face with a few tissues. Eret without saying anything gave him a kiss on the forehead and carefully took his hand to go to the bathroom.

'I brought you this, I hope it's enough'

Eret smiled and handed him a bag that had knee-length pants and a Fundy T-shirt, specifically his merchandise T-shirt.

'We will wait for you at the table baby, I know you will look beautiful with that'

He spread a few kisses on his face and then retired from the bathroom.

...

Fundy and Eret were ordering what they were going to eat, a strawberry smoothie and muffins for Tubbo, a pinnapple smoothie for Fundy along with sandwiches and a cappuccino for Eret along with some toasts. Tubbo sat silently in the table across from the taller and next to the redhead.

'do I look good?'

He asked them as he played with the edges of his shirt

'Toby, you are a fashion influencer, you look good in everything darling'

Fundy joked and squeezed the boy's cheek who let out a laugh while his cheeks flushed.

<3

Their date continued normal, with kisses and more praises from Eret and Fundy towards Tubbo, who looked like a tomato at this point.

'Ask your parents if you can stay at our house'

Fundy suggested as they headed to the older brunette's car.

"I'll do"

<3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 pog???


End file.
